Heartburn
by HunterArissa
Summary: After the Arc Cradle, everything went back to normal. Well, almost. Ruka's plagued by nighmares, reflection, and Darkness. Why? What will Team 5Ds do to help her?
1. Chapter 1

Hi Burntree here! By the way this story doesn't have any romance at all ( As much as I can tell ). This is my first time writing, so be nice! Well here goes:

* * *

"Ancient Spirit Dragon, Please protect Ruka for me." Rua implored just Aporia's monster drained all of his duel energy and his life with it.

"No, Rua!" Ruka was yelling brokenly, as she saw her twin brother fall, a limp figure. She couldn't take it anymore! She fell to her knees, consumed with grief knowing she would be the next to follow her brother.

Her heart was pounding as the needle in her heart digged deeper and deeper. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't get up by herself, yet alone duel. Far away she could barely hear Jack demanding why she was getting weaker. She already knew before Aporia answered:

She was dying from the straining of this life draining duel, and burdened with Rua's death. Ruka was falling towards the darkness, the heart now jumping out of her chest...

"Ruka! Breakfast is ready!"

She woke up by the vigorous pounding of her bedroom door. Ruka could feel cold sweat running down her back as she adjusted to her environment. She was home, It was just a dream, a nightmare that kept haunting her ever since they returned from the Arc Cradle. A nightmare that reminded her again and again of that dark, painful times.

Everything went back to normal, after Yusei defeated Zone. She, Rua, and Aki went back to Duel Academy, and Yusei, Jack and Crow to their apartment, along with Bruno. So why was she still having this dream? What was wrong with her?

"Ruka, seriously! Yusei is picking us up, remember? We are not going to be late!"

Rua's loud voice broke into her train of thought. She could hear her brother coming up the stairs. She sighed. Even after Rua became the sixth signer, her twin didn't really change much.

"Okay, I'm awake!"

Ruka hurriedly said, swallowing her dream-brought fear.

"Good, then let's go!"

Rua cried, walking back down. Ruka rolled her eyes. The only time her brother will get up earlier than Ruka was when Yusei will pick them up.

She didn't want Rua to know she was having this dream. Her brother had his own share of terror during that duel. Maybe even worse than Ruka. He died for heaven's sake! For now she will keep it quiet from everyone.

"_Are you sure that is the right choice, little one?" _

Regulus, the magistic spirit lion that has been her guardian ever since the Dark Signer's duel, asked in her mind. Well, Ruka sighed, almost everyone.

_"Yes, Regulus, everyone needs a break from the Arc Cradle. Especially Rua. I can handle this myself." _Ruka answered back.

_" Your friends will disaprove of your actions when they find out." _Regulus said.

_"That is why they are not going to know at all. I'm sure the dreams will fade back when the time passes." _Ruka tried to convince herself.

_" If you say so..."_

Regulus still seemed doubtful. But this was not the time to argue. She scrambled from her bed, getting ready for school. As she stepped out of her room, however, she couldn't help wondering if she will ever get over the memory of Aporia's Duel.

* * *

Well, that is it! I know it's a bit short, but I need to know what you think. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the bigggg wait! First Sem is OVER, and I'm freeeeeee! Anyways, heres the next chapter. R & R plz!

* * *

At the duel Academy...

The duel theory class was soooooo boring! Heitman was going on and on about the levels of monsters you need, and how higher levels are better than lower levels. Ruka snorted with comtempt. She thought Yusei cleared that up _months _ago. Guess people don't change that easily...

She sighed, drawing attention from her brother. "You okay?" Rua whispered, trying not sound too loud. " Yeah I'm fine, why do you ask? " Ruka whispered back. "Well, you look out of it today, staring out the window, and sighing all day. Did you sleep alright last night?" Ruka flinched. She did _not_ want to go back to that right now. " I'm fine" She said back, too quickly.

Rua's eyes narrowed." Ruka, you know you can tell me everything, right? If somethings bothering you, then I can handle it, I'm your bro-" " Rua, pay attention! If you want to get the same terrible mark that you get forever and ever, that is fine with me, but Do not, repeat, Do not distract other people in the process! Am I understood?" Rua jumped. Heitman virtually screamed at him. " Y-yes, sir!" He turned back quickly. Ruka inwardly sighed with relief, glad that the subject is at rest right now. Hopefully it will stay at rest. _She _couldn't admitt to herself, yet alone to her brother.

_Time skip

* * *

_

It was lunchtime.

Ruka was at the bathroom, washing her face, hoping that will snap her out of all the worry and the after affects of that nightmare. She sighed as the cold water brushed against her skin. Still not working. Giving up, she fetched a towel,and began wiping her face. She glanced at her mirror.

She stopped her self from screaming on the nick of time. Towel falling on her feet, she stared at her reflection in horror. _No way. This is not me. This cannot be me. What is happening?_

Her reflection had obviously the same face. Green hair, brown eyes. The face was identical to Ruka's own. If one was to overlook the fact that her reflection had black tattoos ( At least that was what she thought it was) on her face, around the eyes and on the forehead and malicious, cruel smile.

The reflection didn't do anything: It didn't move, just smiled at her. Ruka slowly dropped herself to the floor.

Her hand gripped the fallen towel with her hand her knuckles whitening with fear. She bunched herself in a little ball, under the sink. She closed her eyes and started to breath deeply with effort, saying (and lying) to herself, that this is just her imagination, that its not true, this is her nightmare's fault. She started to believe it too.

Until she inched herself upright to the mirror and saw her dark reflection smiling back at her.

"Who are you?" Ruka finally asked, her voice trembling. She didn't know why this terrorized her so much. I mean, this is the girl to fought Dark Signers and won, dueled Luciano, and almost fought to the death with Aporia. This was out of the league. Horror and Fear leaked out of her from deep within.

Finally the reflection spoke. Her voice was hollow and Ruka could hear the ring of evilness filling her ears, blocking everything out.

"I am your past, present, and future." Then her voice became mocking. "I am Ruka the Guardian of spirit world. I am you."

Ruka backed away slowly. No way. Nuh-uh. This not happening. "You are lying. There is no way that you can be me!"

"No?" The reflection ( Dark Ruka ) replied, still mocking. " Are you sure? I'm afraid you still need some convincing." Dark Ruka put her hand on her heart. "My heart and yours, we are all connected. We're two halves of one." Her smile widening, she began stroking her heart.

Ruka gasped. The pain, the pain! This was not the pain she experienced when dueling with Aporia. This was hundredfolds worse. The duel with Aporia gave her burning pain. This was an icy grip, choking her pounding heart. Thump, Thump, Thump.

Ruka slumped on the floor. _Please, stop!_ With that, Dark Ruka's smile widened. She began stroking her heart faster and faster. _no,no! _Ruka gasped on the floor, her eyes fading. _No,no! Ruka, hold on! Regulus suddenly cried. Your friends are coming to get you. Just hold on. _Regulus kept encouraging her, but Ruka could bearly hear anything through her mental link. Her heart was drowning all the sound.

Through her closing eyes, She could still see the reflection grinning at her, her smile filling her face. Then everything became dark.

Thump, Thump, Thump.

* * *

Oooooh, a cliffhanger!

Sooooooo, What do you think? I feal so bad I put Ruka through that. Bad HunterArissa, bad! Ah, well.

Reviews will be very much apreciated. Special thanks to RogueRecruit.


End file.
